1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of bedsheet combinations adapted to provide a top bedsheet which is secured with respect to a bottom bedsheet which in turn is secured by elastic means as a fitted sheet with respect to the mattress therebelow. The present invention provides novel mitered or non-mitered edge configurations as well as pleating means of various configurations.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A number of attempts have been made for advanced bedsheet combinations such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,646,792 issued Oct. 25, 1927 to A. Moore on a Cover Holder; U. S. Pat. No. 1,865,329 issued June 28, 1932 to E. McHorter on Bed Clothing; U.S. Pat. No. 2,151,375 issued Mar. 21, 1939 to A. DeVoe on a Bedsheet; U.S. Pat. No. 2,498,055 issued Feb. 21, 1950 to W. Veit on Bedclothes; U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,627 issued Oct. 2, 1951 to M. Black on a Bed Sheet; U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,178 issued Dec. 4, 1951 to K. Bellinger on Bed Covering; U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,234 issued Dec. 15, 1953 to B. Citron on Bed Sheet Construction; U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,056 issued May 25, 1954 to G. Simpson on a Bedcover With Pocket; U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,414 issued Nov. 30, 1954 to J. Ford et al on an Article Of Bedding; U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,425 issued Dec. 4, 1956 to E. Brodie on a Bed Covering; U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,532 issued Apr. 16, 1957 to H. Christley on a Bed Cover; U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,348 issued June 7, 1966 to A. DiAddario on Bed Clothing; U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,789 issued July 5, 1966 to L. Banks on a Fitted Bed Sheet; U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,636 issued Apr. 16, 1968 to A. DiAddario on Bed Covering; U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,646 issued Apr. 11, 1972 to S. McMahon, Jr. on a Fitted Bed Covering; U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,735 issued Mar. 4, 1975 to M. Ross on a Top-Fitted Bed Sheet; U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,739 issued June 15, 1976 to L. Crockett on a Bedsheeting Arrangement; U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,869 issued May 10, 1977 to W. Root on a Fitted Top Sheet And Blanket; U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,854 issued July 19, 1977 to M. Pardee on a Mattress Cover; U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,365 issued Jan. 20, 1981 to H. Large on a Fitted Top Contour Sheet; U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,308 issued May 12, 1981 to M. Shatz on Bed Covering; U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,626 issued Jan. 5, 1982 to S. Weiss on a Fitted Top Sheet; U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,380 issued May 24, 1983 to K. Glaha et al on a Bedsheet Construction; U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,454 issued Apr. 21, 1987 to W. Potter on a Top And Bottom Bedsheet Combination Nonconfining To The Feet Of A Tall Person; and British Pat. No. 862,179 published Mar. 1, 1961 to A. Monier et al.